


Lemonade Ledger

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accounting, Conspiracy, Free Verse, Gen, Jealousy, Math and Science Metaphors, POV First Person, Poetry, Poison, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: Enter the wicked world of finance.





	Lemonade Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone the actions written in this piece.

You seem desperately thirsty,

for sustainable liability

Envious jade eyes,

illuminates the obscurity

Saliva oozes off the tongue,

yearning for equity,

collateral

A ravenous craving for profit

Egotistical assets,

satisfying,

this damned ledger

The trial balance denies,

your thirst

The throat scorches,

like the desert sand

Time is fleeting,

my friend

Permit me to pour,

a refreshing glass,

of frigid lemonade

Before we,

fatally fulfill,

the Book of Closing and expire

 

p.c.2017


End file.
